Background: The primary goal of the Training Core is two-fold: 1) To promote careers among under-represented minority undergraduates in health disparities research and health professions, especially as it relates to cancer, renal and eye diseases. This goal complements the Middle School Awareness Program, the High School Research Apprentice Program and the Adult Education Programs (Mini-Med School), described in the Community Outreach and Dissemination Core. 2) To enhance mentoring for underrepresented minority graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty to ensure retention in health disparities research and clinical practices and to foster the continuance of academic careers.